Salazar's Gift
by GenaAmie
Summary: A change is coming for the Slythern's led by Harry Potter! Harry/Draco Slash


**Ok so i don't own anything sorry for any spelling or other mistakes this will be a Harry/Draco slash if you don't like please don't read. 1****st**** story so please don't be too cruel. OK here we go. **

**Salazar's Gift**

The origin of Salazar Slytherin could be said to be not in the man himself but in the stories which inspired him to become a great man. After all at the route of Slytherin traits is the one ambition to prove themselves. One of Salazar's favourite tales was of Asclepius and Kos, he used to request his mother to read it to him night after night and drift to sleep imaging their adventures.

Asclepius was a distant ancestor and supposed the start of their families gift of parseltounge. Asclepius' unconventional and hard life started from birth after his father killed his mother for being unfaithful, he had enough heart to cut the baby from his still warm mother, this resulted in his name meaning "to cut". Though after saving the life of his son Apollo then gave him to the centaurs roaming the forest near his lands to raise.

This was perhaps for the best as it removed him from his cold and harsh fathers presence and he was cared for by Chiron healer of the centaurs. As Asclepius grew Chiron taught him all he knew of the art of healing hoping he would be able to battle the dark future the herd saw for him. The first step upon destiny's path was stepped upon when the herd happened upon a lost young man in the forest. Chrion tried to persuade Asclepius to leave the young man to the forest. However he a raised healer could not understand his mentor's reluctance to help the stranger and stayed behind to tend the stranger as the herd refused any involvement.

It was a sad parting for what had become his family. As the stranger healed in the shelter of a cave, Asclepius learned his name was Kos from the land beyond a hunter by trade. Time passed and the two grew ever so closer, when the time came that Kos was able to leave he no longer wanted to do so. They as so many before them fell in love, they travelled the lands as a hunted and a gifted healer their skills always in request.

Over the years there were many adventures the pair were young brave and strong. It was Asclepius who treated many lords from many lands, Kos who always followed adventure together they were unstoppable and their family became complete when they were gifted with two sons Machaon and Hippocrates one born with magic one without. They became famed when one day foreseen by the centaurs tragedy struck. Along the way to a neighbouring land to deliver help for those struck sick by a mysterious illness, they were set upon by thieves who killed Kos whilst Asclepius powerless to help as he was tortured watching his bondmate die. The thieves left pleased with their days pickings leaving a wreck of a family in their wake.

Asclepius never recovered and finally was killed by a powerful wizard named Zeus who stopped him from raising Kos as the dead who walk later to be known as Inferi. Whilst both parents were proud of their sons even they would be surprised that it was the ones without magic who should live to be famed even among the muggles. The wand of Asclepius was still used as a sign of medicine in Salazar's time he too wanted to be as famed for good to heal not destroy sadly he never got his wish.

In the age Salazar grew up he focused upon medicinal potions and though strict was always fair. The facture of the four friends that created Hogwarts came when Salazar revealed his preference for men. His friends rejected him and he left school after creating a chamber of secrets with a basalisk within to protect the school in any time of need. The school was never informed of the reasons behind the friends argument nor one of their school founders leaving. So children as they are wont to do began to reinvent the truth saying Salazar was a dark wizard, never imaging the repercussions of their childish lies. The founders lived and died never mending their friendship.

Gryffindor became a hero known across Wizarding Britain. In his later year Gryffindor became remorseful and began to fight against prejudice of any sort. He fought for those treated unfairly for one reason or another as a tribute and apology for the friend he could not find. This attitude inspired much talk and rumours again began to fly as for the actual falling out.

Slytherin lived out his days peacefully with his bondmate creating new potions for healing following in his great ancestors footsteps not for recognition or fame and so all knowledge of his good deeds was eventually faded with time only leaving a dark shadow of a man who never really existed walking the walls of Hogwarts encouraging the very thing he and his friends fought against prejudice.

And that is how things have been for hundreds of years however this year one young man with green eyes is going to change everything.


End file.
